Alicia Boone
Alicia Boone '''is the former Executive Assistant within Ryan Carter's main office, replacing the player from her previous job and replacing Jenny Blake as the supporting character and antagonist on the second season of his main story route. She is also the daughter of Maeva Boone and Ryan's former rival Leopold Williamson who is the owner of the Holy Fields who committed suicide as she vows vengeance over Ryan and his company. As of Chapter 9, she was later replaced by Lisa Parker as Executive Assistant because of the various crimes she had committed because of her vengeance against Ryan and his company for the sake of her deceased parents. Appearance Alicia appears to have dark, chocolate skin and matching chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is black and goes just past her shoulder. She wears a white long sleeved blouse that tucks into a tight black pencil skirt along with a golden necklace and matching golden hoop earrings. When she goes to formal occasions, she wears a white sleeveless dress with frill designs on the collar and a matching white pearl earrings. Her shoulder-length black hair was permed into layered curls and was accessorized with two bracelets on her left wrist and a ring on her middle finger. Personality Alicia is initially seen as being calm, polite and is extremely sarcastic in a lesser extent to that of Cassidy's personality. She also has a sarcastic humor which she tells the player to get her things from her former job until she was revealed to be promoted as a department manager rather than being terminated and the main reason on why Ryan replaces the player for Alicia in her previous position as his Executive Assistant is to avoid her from getting clingy. It was also revealed by Lisa Parker when she warns the player about Alicia who also takes an interest on Ryan without showing her jealousy. In Chapter 3, Alicia finally shows the full extent of her real behavior when she was confronted by the player as a manipulative bitch similar to Lana who manipulates anyone including Matt for her own amusement and to impress Ryan by showing her sexier movements just for the important papers he needs to sign and her plan was to steal the player's position as the Department Manager by sabotaging her job reputation. Their altercations were also seen by Ryan as Alicia was also a pretender after showing her true colors to the player when she pretends she was being threatened by the player. It was also revealed that Alicia was responsible for giving threatening death letters to both the player and Jenny Blake who was nearly kidnapped by her captors while being mentioned by Ryan who finally made up his decision to terminate her. As the daughter of Ryan's former rival Leopold Williamson and as a mole in Carter Corp., she was a vengeful person who wanted to kill Ryan to avenge her father's death who committed suicide. In Chapter 7, it was revealed that she makes a trap towards Ryan by giving to her seductions as the player thinks he was cheating on her. But fails when he wasn't fooled at her actions and managed to take her down, finally learns the truth and clarifies the player of their misunderstanding. Alicia was also given a special combat training according to Ryan and noticing of her combat techniques after she attacks him. Despite she, unlike Lana, escapes from her authorities, her personal motives were Machiavellian going as far as she was responsible for hospitalizing Matt Ortega by shooting him. However both her hostility and her defensive acts were exposed in Chapter 9 if either Ryan or the player mentions about both of her parents Leopold and Maeva and also had main reasons she killed Veuve just to retrieved the "Cherry Love" necklace it belongs to her mother Maeva and had a broken family relationships due to the loss of her parents. Season 2 Alicia Boone was the daughter of Leopold Williamson and Maeva Boone after keeping their secret affair. She was raised by her mother but was never given love by her father as he was given her a special combat training. Years later after Leopold Williamson's death from committing suicide and before he commits suicide, Alicia was called by Leopold to kill Ryan Carter who is responsible for taking over his company the Holy Fields during the illegal take-over bid as she secretly begins to play between both a blackmailer and working in Carter Corp as a mole there to take revenge for the sake of both of her parents and using Cassidy Sparke as part of her plan because of her secret romantic affairs between both Gabriel Simons and Mark Leviels serving as a passcode to get through the HR archives and this is how she was recruited in the company. Alicia was first seen being hired by Ryan as his personal assistant at Carter Corp., replacing the player until Ryan reveals to her that she was promoted as the department manager. At this time, she secretly act professionally and she was responsible for blackmailing both the player and Ryan's half-sister Jenny Blake by sending threatening death letters. Going as far as she attempted to kidnap Jenny by sending her men but was subdued by both the player and Matt Ortega. Alicia also manage to kill Jenny's pet parakeet while she was away at her apartment to secretly meet her mother in-law Veuve Williamson. Because of her actions, this prompts Ryan to rehire Jake Stewart as well as his former war buddy Ethan to guard both the player and Jenny even she kills her mother in-law after she secretly informs Jenny about her suspicions. In the end of Chapter 6, Alicia is later revealed to be a mole after Colin Spencer had manage to find information about her when both Ryan and the player are with him. In Chapter 7, Alicia continues her charade when she tried to seduce Ryan as the player witnessed them, she immediately leaves thinking that Ryan was cheating on her. In reality, she begins her assault towards Ryan by physically attacks him as the latter managed to take her down causing her to leave immediately. At this point, this is where Ryan clarifies his misunderstanding to the player and the incident between him and Alicia as he gained bruises on his neck sustained from Alicia's attack and exposing her as a mole in Carter Corp, finally learns of the player's suspicions from the beginning. In Chapter 8, the player reveals that Alicia was in a hot pursuit by the authorities including Jake at Havana, Cuba. But at the start of Chapter 9, she was mentioned by Ryan while he informs the player about her getting arrested by the authorities before he makes love with her at their apartment, leading the player to get pregnant with his unborn child in the remaining chapters of the second season. According to Jake, Alicia is mostly spending her father's inheritance to get expensive outfits during her hot pursuit at South America as well as the expensive necklace called the "Cherry Love" which she manages to stole it from her mother in-law Veuve after she killed her. As soon as she was finally subdued by both Ethan and Matt at his apartment, she was soon interrogated by both Ryan and the player which is later followed by both Jenny and Jake. Upon mentioning her parents, Alicia displays her hostility until the player reveals the main reasons for her criminal actions. Her father Leopold Williamson loses his footing on his company and was heartbroken after hearing of Maeva's death and also appears to love Maeva more than his wife Veuve. His reasons of committing suicide is because he was depressed and being left heartbroken over Maeva's death which causes Alicia to became emotionally guilty for her actions, not to knowing of what her father had wanted to make herself a criminal and also the reason she killed her mother in-law which she had a strong hatred with because she currently wore the "Cherry Love" necklace supposed to be worn by her mother Maeva. As soon as the authorities arrive the scene, Ryan tells the agent to take her to custody. Alicia was later mentioned by Ryan, Colin and the player after Cassidy's secrets had exposed upon learning of the two passcodes of how she had recruited in Carter Corp within the Human Resources archives which resulted in a scandal making Ryan to put the player and the HR manager to decide whether to fire Cassidy for actions or not. Gallery '''Other Looks Alicia's Dress.png Trivia * Alicia's surname is based on American voice actress, Jessica Boone. * Unlike other female antagonists who are jealous for their respective main love interests, Alicia takes a liking to Ryan without showing her jealousy. *Her appearance bears a slight resemblance to the real-life American professional wrestler with Puerto Rican descent, Thea Megan Trinidad-Budgen also known from her in-ring name as Zelina Vega in WWE and the wife of fellow WWE wrestler Aleister Black. **Interestingly, both her happy and angry mood also has a close resemblance to Zelina's when she teamed up with Andrade "Cien" Almas in a mixed tag match and her altercations with fellow Divas such as Lana and later Carmella. She is also very supportive to WWE Superstar and wrestling legend Angel Garza when he replaces Andrade due to his suspension. *Alicia's revenge and motives were taken from the character Aliyah Vegafria from the Philippine TV series, ''Halik ''(Kiss of Betrayal) where she was portrayed by Filipino model and actress Bianca King. Aliyah takes revenge against Mauro Montefalco and his company MonteCorp for the death of her father Manuel Vegafria who commited suicide after his money from his family was lost coming from the company's investments. In Alicia's case, she was informed by Leopold Williamson before he committed suicide as his company was taken over by Ryan Carter and his company Carter Corp. during the illegal take-over bid until in Chapter 9 reveals about Leopold's suicide is because of his depression over the loss of his lover and mistress Maeva Boone. **Unfortunately, both women had different outcomes after revealing themselves as perpetrators, Alicia was taken down by Ryan and escapes from the authorities while continuing her crusade against the Carters after they unmasks her as the mole of the company as well as being subdued by both Ethan and Matt when she attempted to kill them both until Ryan, Jenny, Jake and the player's arrival to explain to her about the romantic relationship between both of her parents Leopold and Maeva and for killing her mother in-law which caused her to show her emotional guilt for making herself turned into a criminal before Ryan tells the agent to take her in custody while Aliyah was accidentally killed by Ace (portrayed by actor Sam Milby) from getting drugged inside of her house but survives the drug overdose with the help of her doctor friend to continue her crusade against the Montefalcos' and the Corpuzes but was strangled to death by Ace in the near end of the series. *Alicia is the second female villainess who attempts to kill anyone but ended up getting incarcerated for their various crimes. The first is Lana. *She was the first big bad to replace another big bad. In this case it was Jenny Blake whom she replaced. Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Ryan Carter Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Jake Stewart Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Brats Category:Jenny Blake Category:Anarchists